Die Trying (For a Better Life)
by Aquos35
Summary: Abuses ...that is what Lucy has to suffer since she was young . And now, she wants freedom, even if she had to die trying ... AU


**Hi guys!The challenge criteria is...angst!**

**Please review and tell me if it is good or not :) Flames are welcome! I do need some for my marshmallows XD**

**Let me clear this up, this is an AU story with no magic. Hence, the magic council stated in the ending is the government, not a real magical council.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**Flashback:8 years ago,3 December 20XX**

Her room was peaceful and quiet—safe from harm. That was the only place that Lucy Heartfillia felt safe and cozy. Her parents were constantly arguing over and over. Though Lucy knew that she should stop them, she knew that their fights has always been verbal and as such, has chosen the wise decision not to interfere to such a dangerous fight. Hell, her parents even threw utensils brazenly at each other _once!_

And that is when she realized that her once cozy house has turned into a war zone, nobody was safe. She would constantly shut herself at her room and watch the snow drop gracefully from the sky.

'Snow,'she thought, 'how pure you are...no matter how much damage had been done,you will still remain pure for eternity...'

She knew that she was not thinking properly,but who cares? Her parent's continuous fights has taken a huge toll to her sanity level.

She continued staring at the snow. "What will the outside world be like?"she muttered slowly,"will I be able to live a better life?"

She knew that life was never a fairytale,and as such was very pessimistic about the concept of life.

Once,she considered suicide,but decided against it. "If life is cruel here,then the afterlife will be no better..." she shed a few tears as the razor-sharp knife she was previously grasping fell into the hard and cold floor.

Her face was green with envy when she saw birds flying by.

'If the birds could be free,then why couldn't I?'she cried, covering her teary face with her small hands.

'Should I escape this living hell and take the risk venturing the outside world? Or should I stay here and just endure everything? I did endure them for the past six years..."Lucy thought again.

'Both of them will not bring me any good,but I guess the former would be a slightly better life for me.' she concluded as the sounds of wine bottles breaking on hard floor echoed through her room.

Packing her things into an average sized backpack,she started to prepare for the journey that has awaited her.

But her chances of escaping dwindled after her parents,who were in the middle of a wine bottle throwing contest, was coincidentally placed in the center of her current spot and the path to her freedom.

"Luzzzy,waaattt arree youu doooing heree?"her mother, Layla Heartfillia, inquired drunkenly, too much wine has leaked from the broken bottles and it was obvious that she inhaled too much of the hypnotizing scent.

"Get back to your room you rotten bitch!"her father, Jude Heartfillia, was surprisingly sober as he tried to shoo his daughter as if she was an ugly stray dog begging for food.

"B-but..." she tried,before dashing back to her room as fast as her legs could manage after her parents threw bottles aiming at her.

"How could I be so weak?"she sobbed as soon as she locked the doors to her room, "that was my only chance and I ruined it!"

**Flashback:8 years ago,4 December 20XX**

"Bitch!Come out of your room now!" her father's menacing tone of voice awakened her from her slumber.

"Y-yes,father?" she asked timidly as she opened the door,but was greeted with a fist to her stomach as a reply.

"That is what you get for yesterday you disgusting whore!" her father exclaimed as Lucy fell to her knees while clutching her injured stomach in pain.

She suffered the whole day, both mentally and physically.

**Flashback:1 year ago,1 December 20XX**

December came back, she could watch the snow again after continuous suffering from her father. Her mother has died a few months ago because of drug overdose(Lucy did not and has no intention to know how she could obtain these satanic things). How she wished she could escape again.

**Present time**

She was there when her wish was about to become a reality – in the worst possible way. Her father has commited suicide just a few hours before. Lucy did not mourn,in fact,she did not call the police. 'Why bother to call them? This is my chance to escape!' she thought happily as she took out the same bag that she used when she tried to escape eight years ago.

Tears formed in her eyes as she finished packing, "Finally!The path to my freedom!".

Her mind,however,thought differently. '_Don't run away!Your so-called dad had died already!You will inherit everything!You will be safest here...'_

"No!I won't stay in this terrible place, money will not be important anyway..."

_'You never went outside! Not even once! Did you realise that the outside world is filled with thugs,rapers—'_

"I am going to take the risk! No matter what! I want to explore the world! I want to smell the flowers! I want to play in the snow! I want to try everything!"

And with the conclusion of her inner debate she dashed towards the door,the door to freedom...

**3rd Person POV**

_An accident had occured just in front of the Heartfillia residence this afternoon. The victim,17 year old Lucy Heartfillia,had reportedly wandered around the streets without looking and crashed into a truck._

_The truck driver,18 year old Natsu Dragneel,was reportedly having motion sickness at the time of the accident._

_"I regret not taking my pills,that girl looked very happy before I crashed into her."Natsu Dragneel said at an interview._

_"Police found out that she had dozens of scars,the earliest was dated about eight years ago."_

_"Her parents might have abused her."Detective Levy McGarden stated._

_Another body,which was identified as Jude Heartfillia,was found dead near the scene. The police assumed that Jude commited suicide._

_Lucy Heartfillia's death was ruled accidental,and Natsu Dragneel was not charged._

_The Magic Council is set to discuss about children rights after Lucy Heartfillia was found to be a victim of child abuse._

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
